dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of the Sunsea
The Sunsea is based of the Osirian Empire, When the next queen was teleported with a few of her Osirian kinsmen, they knew they had to build a new home. Though the laws are a bit different; the lifestyles and religious aspect of it are the same. Economy The basic economy is built from the research into the arcane, technology and culture. They are also known as a luxury vacation spot, and have many different types of resorts buildings that are currently under construction. There are a few other things that people do not see as a necessity, but a luxury. Geography Between the rolling hills of sand, the pock-marked stone faced ridges, Canyons, Savanna, and the shimmering Oasis. The Sunsea is a unforgiving land that has scorching heats except from within the capital and the cities who have monuments to the Pharaoh. Religion All Osirian gods are primarily worshiped, but the list of the current gods are actively underworship and have the strongest following. # Isis - Goddes of Fertility, Magic, Motherhood, & Rebirth. # Anubis - God of Burial, The Dead, Funeral Rights, Mummification, Tombs. # Set - God of Darkness, Deserts, Murder, Storms # Sekhmet - Goddess of Fire, Vengeance, Healing, War Settlement Sheet Alignment: Lawful Neutral | Population: Around 10200 Fame: 12 | Infamy: 0 | Danger: 10 | Corruption: 4 | Crime: 8 | Law: 14 Lore: 12 | Productivity: 16 | Society: 11 BUY: 18,700 SELL: 200,000 Kingdom Traits: * Unaging: People do not age while in the kingdom, and +1 to all Spell Casting for necromancy spells. * Population Surge: Lots of those fuckers called kids running about. * Strategic Location: * Therapeutic: * Legendary Markets: Doubles the Buy/Sell Limit * Militarized: Government: Overlord * Pharaoh: Safiya Tanith * Heir: Amonkhet * General: Khalid * High Priest: Abanoub * Marshal: Nailhal * Royal Enforcer: Dieter * Spymaster: -She who shall not be named- * Treasurer: Lavitz Laws: The following are a list of laws, by which are broken will all parties involved will be brought in for questioning. If immidiate action can not be taken, the parties will be held in contempt until a Trail is given, During said trail one or more of the council will be present and act as Judge and Jury. These laws consist of, but are not limited to: * Treason * Arson * Murder of Citizens * Rape * Burglary * Robbery * Theft * Fraud * Tax Evasion * Forgery * Resisting Arrest * Attacking of Citizens * Destruction of Public and Private Property * Vandalism * Public Nuisance * Slander of Council and/or Pharaoh * Raiding Sacred Tombs, or Tombs of Anubis * Raising the dead within the city borders of Sheporuna Council members are not above the law, but if for any reason they feel the need to act against the law, they will be brought to the Pharaoh and be heard out. This will not be an open Trial, nor will it warrant any action if the Pharaoh so chooses. Category:Settlement